


He's Your What?!

by Sunnylighter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Am I the first person who thought of this?, Batman's love life is a rollercoaster, Emmet is thrilled, F/M, Found Family, Humor, In-Laws, Slightly crack, Spoilers for the Second Part, Sweet Mayhem has many regrets, Watevra's a troll, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnylighter/pseuds/Sunnylighter
Summary: In the chaos, it never really connected to Lucy what the Queen coming from Emmet's heart really meant. At least Batman's reaction was hilarious.





	He's Your What?!

It was another great day in newly created Syspocalypsestar. Emmet and Lucy were making their morning walk down the street from the coffee shop when Emmet stopped dead in his tracks.

Seeing him stop, Lucy paused and turned to look at him, wondering if something was wrong, or if he had just been distracted by the 'awesomeness' of their new home. To her amusement, the latter tended to be more likely, as the cheerful place they lived seemed to have something new for him to marvel at every other day.

However, the look on his face was not his usual one of wonderment, but rather one of contemplation.

Worried he may have had another premonition of the future (and whatever new disaster that would bring), Lucy opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Emmet beat her to the punch.

"Hey, did we ever apologize?" he asked.

Not expecting that, Lucy took a moment to reply. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Apologize to who? For what?"

"To Batman and Queen Watevra," Emmet replied, still looking like he was trying to remember. "You know, for us (well, mostly me) ruining their wedding. I know it was all a big misunderstanding on both sides, but did we ever apologize for that?"

Lucy paused to think it over. "You know, I don't think we did," she admitted slowly and felt slightly bad about that. Sure, those from the Systar System had been terrible at communicating their intentions, leading to all the wrong conclusions being drawn, but their own actions had been just as bad, if not worse.

Yeah, no if about that. Armamageddon was definitely worse.

"Oh," said Emmet looking guilty for a brief moment, but he immediately brightened and tossed his empty coffee cup into a nearby trashcan. "Well, no time like the present!" he said cheerfully, taking Lucy by the hand to tug her along.

Lucy let out an amused laugh and focused on not dropping her own coffee as she was led through the city to find their friend and his new wife.

As luck would have it, they found the two at a café a few blocks away. The newlyweds were still clearly in their honeymoon phase, as they chatted gleefully over various topics, much to the annoyance and amusement of the Queen's bodyguards (Ice Cream Cone and Sweet Mayhem respectively).

Batman spotted their approach first, and immediately straightened up and attempted to look like he hadn't just been making heart-eyes at his new wife. Seeing this, Queen Watevra rolled her eyes and shifted her form to see who was coming.

"Hey, your majesty! Hi, Batman! Hi, General Mayhem! Hi ice cream guy whose name I don't know," Emmet called cheerfully as he and Lucy reached them.

"My name Ice Cream Cone," said Ice Cream Cone dryly. "I would have thought that would be obvious."

"Oh," said Emmet, undeterred. "Great to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, so," said Batman trying to look cool even though he was sitting in a pastel-colored café clearly meant for mushy couples. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," said Emmet, scratching the back of his neck. "I realized me and Lucy never apologized for, you know, smashing that cake and ruining your first wedding."

"Which we do want to apologize for," Lucy agreed. "We got the wrong idea and things got out of hand."

"So, we're really sorry," Emmet continued. "I'm glad you two got together, you seem like a great couple."

Batman nodded rapidly and looked like he wanted to hurry them away, but Queen Watevra interrupted. "Oh, it's fine," she said waving her blocks. "Sweet Mayhem explained all about how things got so confused."

Emmet and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief that there were no hard feelings, but Queen Watevra wasn't finished.

"I mean I really should have seen it coming," she continued innocently. "Isn't it a typical father response to be overprotective against their daughter's boyfriends."

You could practically hear the record scratch the moment she finished speaking. Everyone stared at the shapeshifting queen in utter incomprehension at her words.

Then, for the first time, Emmet really noticed the form that the queen was currently in. It was a heart. And not just any heart. His heart, the one he'd made all those years ago in an attempt at peace.

Lucy's head was reeling. At the first attempted wedding, she had realized the queen had come from Emmet, but in the chaos that followed it had never truly connected to her what  _that_  really meant. In an attempt to distract herself from that mind-blowing information, she looked around at the others' reactions.

Emmet's eyes were wide and his mouth was frozen in a perfect O, much like it had when he'd found out Lucy helped create his favorite song. It looked like he didn't know whether to scream from shock or excitement.

Batman's jaw had also dropped, and he looked like he had stopped functioning. Considering he'd unknowingly married the daughter of the guy who was dating his ex, the reaction was understandable.

Poor Sweet Mayhem looked like she was about to pass out at the realization that not only had she not invited her queen's father to the initial wedding, but she had also smashed his house, insulted him to his face, and knocked him flat when he tried to save his friends.

Queen Watevra, meanwhile, was reveling in the chaos her bomb drop had caused. With a wicked smirk like that on her face, it was really no wonder she was sometimes mistaken for an evil queen.

Ice Cream Cone was just looking at them like they were all idiots.

"F-F-Father?!" Batman managed to choke out, breaking the silence.

It seemed excitement had won out for Emmet, and he let out a shriek of glee. "I have a _daughter!_ " he shouted in a voice several octaves higher than usual. "And she's _beautiful!_ "

He then proceeded to hug the queen in delight, and she hugged him back with a laugh.

The both of them were heedless of Sweet Mayhem in the background blabbering out apologies for her actions when they first met.

Recovering enough of her wits, Lucy reached over and patted Sweet Mayhem on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Knowing Emmet, he's already forgiven and forgotten."

"Forgiven what?" asked Emmet as he and Watevra broke apart from their hug. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"See," said Lucy.

Sweet Mayhem looked reassured but still apologized again regardless.

Batman still couldn't seem to fully comprehend it. "Wait, so you're serious?" he asked. "He's really your father?"

Queen Watevra's from shifted to mimic a shrug. "He made me with love, so yeah, I'm pretty sure that makes me his daughter." Seeing her husband's still shocked face, her own began to pinch with worry. "Is-Is that a problem?" she asked.

That snapped Batman out of it, and he hurriedly reached over to cup one of her blocks between his hands. "No, no, no, not at all!" he assured her hurriedly. "It's all… I just…" he then slumped in his café seat, Watevra's block still in his hands. "Why do all my love interests have to have such complicated backstories?" he groaned.

Watevra's grin returned at his reassurance. "It keeps things interesting," she said coyly.

Batman managed a tiny smile at that. "I'll say," he said.

Unfortunately for the couple, Emmet ruined the moment with a gasp. "Oh my gosh! I just realized!" He then bolted over to hug Batman like he had Watevra a moment ago. "Batman! We're  _In-Laws!"_ he said excitedly.

Lucy had never seen Batman, or anyone for that matter, look more horrified in her entire life. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

As she struggled to get ahold of herself, and Emmet began cheerfully chatter about all the holidays and family trips they were going to have together, Queen Watevra leaned over to Lucy with one last evil grin.

"I wouldn't be laughing," she said slyly. "You're included in this crazy family too, Mom."

There was another record-breaking silence.

_MOM?!_

A moment later the chaos started all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that if Emmet was the one who made Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, wouldn’t that make her his daughter in some sense. Then it occurred to me if that was the case, everyone’s reactions to that information would be hilarious. The Lucy being her mom thing, however, was a little less substantiated, and more of a joke. That, or Watevra’s just trolling them.


End file.
